12 Days Of Christmas With Carmilla
by captaainswaan
Summary: My friend, punkrockpenquin on tumblr, and I birthed this amazing idea for a Hollisten fanfiction. For the twelve days before christmas each day we will post a christmas related Carmilla fic! Rika (punkrockpenquin) and I (captaainswaan on tumblr) are excited to bring you 12 Days Of Christmas with Carmilla !
1. Explanation of whats going to go down!

**12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS WITH CARMILLA**

Hello! My friend, punkrockpenquin, and I birthed this amazing idea for a Hollisten fanfiction. For the twelve days before christmas each day we will post a christmas related Carmilla fic! Rika (punkrockpenquin) and I (captaainswaan) are excited to bring you **12 Days Of Christmas with Carmilla !**

Here is a brief summary of what each story will be, what day they will be on and who wrote them.

**Note: punkrockpenquin on tumblr is Rika, and Vicky is captaainswaan on tumblr.**

**WE WILL START POSTING THE 13TH OF DECEMBER!**

**Day One: On the first day of Christmas my True Love gave to me**

Laura has no idea what to get her girlfriend, Carmilla for Christmas. What do you get a vampire who has lived centuries? Nothing thats what. The Holiday season was going to be the death of Laura. _Written by Vicky captaainswaan_

**Day Two: Sweet Tooth **

Carmilla knew she would always have a sweet tooth for Laura. _Written by Rika punkrockpenquin. _

**Day Three: "Wake up Mommies!" **

Carmilla and Laura were responsible adults. They were going to get up on Chirstmas morning for their kids, they were. Maybe they would let them have five more minutes? _Written by Vicky captaainswaan._

**Day Four: The Hot Chocolate Incident**

They would never speak of it again. _Written by Rika punkrockpenquin_

**Day** **Five: The Mistole Memoir**

At first it was cute, now she wanted to bang her head into a wall. _Written by Vicky captaainswaan. _

**Day Six: Christmas with the kids part one**

Laf and Perry's Christmas' cards were always the best, now it was the Hollisten turn. _Written by Rika punkrockpenquin. _

**Day Seven: Do you wanna build a snowman?**

Laura convinces Carmilla to build a snowman with her. Fluff ensues. _Written by Vicky captaainswaan. _

**Day Eight: Christmas with the kids Part Two **

Laf and Perry's Christmas' cards were always the best, now it was the Hollisten turn. _Written by Rika punkrockpenquin. _

**Day Nine: Santa Falls **

All Laura wanted was to put the star back on the Christmas tree after it fell, not spend Christmas in the hospital. _Written by Vicky captaainswaan._

**Day Ten: and her favourite Elf **

Modern AU, where Carmilla is not a vampire. , known as Laura on the weekdays, did not think picking up the part time job would be this eventful. Written by Rika _punkrockpenquin_

**Day Eleven: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? It's Carmilla!**

Carmilla gets locked outside her and Laura's apartment. She would call her, but then Laura would see the present Carmilla got for her. Things are _not_ going to plan. _Written by Vicky captaainswaan. _

**Day Twelve: Christmas Cheer**

Perry and Laf host a christmas party and everyones invited! (Ships include Laferry, Holliestien and Zeta Society) _Written by Rika and Vicky._


	2. Carmilla Day 1: My True Love gave to me

****Day One: On the first day of the christmas my True Love gave to me****

**Laura flopped onto the couch and let the tears fall onto her cheeks. She was going to give Carmilla nothing for Christmas. What kind of girlfriend doesn't even know what to get her girlfriend for Christmas? Laura could've gotten her a sweater or a gift card to Hot Topic or something but thats not the kind of gift she wanted to give to the woman she loved. Carmilla deserved a gift that make all the Christmas' she spent alone feel better. **

**This was supposed to be this amazing thing where Carmilla would open her present and realise she had family and was loved and that Laura loved her with every inch of her heart. **

**Laura knew Carmilla knew she loved her,much like Laura knew Carmilla loved Laura, but she just wanted everything to be perfect. **

**The sobs that were coming harder now and the hot tears were pouring over her cheeks at rate Laura never experienced before. Laura was crying so loudly she didn't even notice Carmilla come home. **

**"****Laura! Are you okay?" Carmilla said throwing herself onto the couch and without a moments hesitation enveloped Laura in her arms. **

**"****I-" Laura sniffled and did her very best not to cry "couldn't find you a Christmas present," Laura said burying her face in Carmilla's neck. Carmilla's hand went instinctively into Laura's hair, patting it down. **

**"****Creampuff, you're not serious are you?" Carmilla said chuckling softly "I don't care about presents, all I want for Christmas is you, my love," Laura turned to face Carmilla and planted a kiss on her neck where her head used to lay. **

**"****You got me a present," Laura said looking Carmilla straight in the eyes and caressing the side of her face. **

**"****Actually that present is more for me then you," Carmilla said looking away from Laura for a second and Laura could see a blush forming on her cheeks. **

**Laura sat right up onto Carmilla's lap. Carmilla leaned forward and pressed their lips together memorising again and again how Laura tasted. Carmilla has lived for forever, but Laura has always reminded her what it feels like to be young and carefree. Even though when Carmilla was young, half of the things she'd done would've gotten her burned as witch.**

**"****So what did you get me?" Laura asked raising her eyebrows. **

**"****It could the both of our gifts really," Carmilla said rubbing her hands down Laura's back. **

**"****Tell meeee," Laura whined**

**"****Just wait until Christmas," Carmilla said and Laura did. **

******(It was lingere) **


	3. Carmilla Day 2: Sweet Tooth

Day 2: Sweet Tooth

Carmilla dropped the box of Christmas lights and ornaments to her feet, and a loud  
>thump boomed through her and Laura's shared dormapartment. She flopped onto the couch with a loud sigh.

"Well get up, so you can help me decorate the Christmas tree," Laura said enthusiastically.

Carmilla grunted. "I don't wanna," Carmilla mutters into the couch pillow, making her words sound muffled.

Ughhhh, Laura thought. Great… now I have to do this all by myself.

Laura circled the Christmas tree, struggling to arrange the lights on the tree. After awhile, Laura finally accomplished the task. Next, Laura began hanging up the ornaments. Starting from the top all the way to the bottom, it took Laura a total of an hour to hang up nearly all the ornaments. She bent down to place the final ornament near the bottom of the tree.

Carmilla had just happened to glance up from her book at that exact moment. Carmilla always knew she had a sweet tooth for Laura. Because of Carmilla's incredible view, she bit her lip. Her vang cut her lip, and drew blood. This just made Carmilla even hungrier for Laura. She slowly got up from her couch and walked over to Laura.

"Are those buns made of sugar?" Carmilla whispered seductively and then leaned closer to Laura's ear, "Because you got a sweet ass."


	4. Carmilla Day 3: wake up mommies!

****Day Three: "Wake up Mommies!"****

**Laura woke up to little feet slamming into her back screaming "MUMMIES! WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY ITS CHRISTMAS! WE HAVE TO OPEN PRESENTS MOMMIES!" **

**She was a responsible adult. She would get up for her kids. **

**Carmilla just about had enough. Raising, Carmilla wrapped her arms around Daylon and Brianna, slamming them on the bed between Laura and her. **

**Squealing children filled Laura's ears. She knew there was no going back, there was absolutely no going back to sleep. Laura knew the perfect punishment. Raising her fingers and wiggling them over her kids bellies, they screaming in anticipation. Laura dragged her wiggling finger through there stomach, necks, armpits, feet. Carmilla in retaliation planted fat kisses on both of their heads. **

**Brianna, the oldest, wriggled free first. Triumphantly she laughed. **

**"****I win!" She shouted sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry. **

**"****No!" both Mothers scolded but neither but any real force behind it. ****_It was Christmas. _**

**Daylon wriggled free next and joined his sister in bouncing down the stairs in front of the christmas tree that both Laura and Carmilla decorated with presents at the bottom. **

**"****Look! Santa was here!" Brianna smiled and showed her baby brother the plate. He looked amazed. **

**Laura flashed a knowing look at 'Santa'. Carmilla smiled back at her wife, wondering how she could've gotten this lucky to be with this amazing woman and to have such amazing kids. She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve to be happy after all the lives she took. But she was and with time she would learn that she does deserve it, she knows she has a lot of it. **

**Laura sat beside Brianna and Daylon and watched as Carmilla set up the video camera. Carmilla sat beside her love and Laura wrapped an arm around her. Pulling Carmilla into her chest. **

**Brianna found her present first, so for tradition she got to open it first. **

**Ripping open the paper with her claws, it seemed by how quickly she tore through the paper, she screamed. **

**"****A DREAMHOUSE!" Brianna screamed making Laura deaf. She was getting old. Something Carmilla was fearing with every fibre inside of her. "THANK YOU MOMMIES THANK YOU!" She planted a fat kiss on each of her mother's cheeks. **

**Then it was Daylon's turn. **

**Slowly he unfolded the present from its wrapping paper, Daylon smiled. "A monster twuck!" Daylon was smiling so hard his cheeks were starting to make an ouch. **

**"****Thank you mommies!" Daylon waddled over and hugged them with the truck in between them. **

**Carmilla was thankful for her family. She was thankful for what she has been given. ****_Thank you, Santa. _**


	5. Carmilla day 4:The HotChocolate incident

h1 style="font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-align: center;"Day 4: The Hit Chocolate Incident/h1  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongWritten by Rika punkrockpenquinstrong/p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"It's a typical Friday night for Laura and Carmilla. They decided, as usual, that since it was snowing outside they should cuddle up and watch some movies! Disney movies were Laura's favourite, so this week the girls settled on watching Frozen.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""I'll go get the blankets and you go make the hot chocolate," Laura said enthusiastically to Carmilla.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Carmilla spun on her heels and headed towards the kitchen getting the water boiling to make the hot chocolate. While waiting Carmilla set the whipped cream, cinnamon, and marshmallows on the granite counter to later put on Laura's hot chocolate.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"When the hot chocolate was finally done Carmilla steadily walked back to the living room, trying to be careful not to spill the scorching hot drink. Carmilla smiled slightly at the sight of Laura seated on the couch holding her hands out ready for her hot chocolate and a cuddle.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suddenly Carmilla's foot hit the coffee table which jolted her whole body and spilled the hot chocolate all over Laura. Carmilla looked up at Laura from her lying position on the floor and Laura's face was full of shock.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""OW OW OW OW," Laura repeated in pain. The drink and soaked her shirt and was now reaching her body, nearly buring her skin. Laura swiftly pulled her sweater off, and frantically looked for something to dry herself with.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Carmilla reached for the blanket, and stood up patting Laura's chest and near her boobs. Carmilla stopped her actions, making sure she wasn't making Laura uncomfortable.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Laura, I'm so sorry," Carmilla muttered while she looked down at her feet.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Hey, honey, it's okay. Next time, I'll just make the hot chocolates, and we'll just pretend like this never happened.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Carmilla nodded her head still feeling bad and slightly embarassed.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura opened up her arms, "Now come on, let's cuddle and watch the movie."p  
>div id="ash" style="opacity: 0.9; border: 1px solid #000000; font-family: consolas; font-size: 10px; padding-right: 4px; margin-top: 10px; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s linear; transition: all 0.3s linear; background: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);" div 


	6. Carmilla Day 5: The Mistletoe Memoir

****Day Five: The Mistletoe Memoir ****

**"****Cupcake, oh Buttercup!" Carmilla chirped skipping into their bedroom with mistletoe clutched in her hand. Laura looked up from her laptop and flashed a grin. Squinting her eyes at Carmilla, Carmilla's breath was caught in her throat, ****_she was going to say no_****…**

**"****Is that what I think it is?" Laura asked standing up from the bed and walking towards her beautiful girlfriend. Laura laughed and walked directly under the mistletoe. Laura looked at her stupid heroic vampire girlfriend, and pressed a kiss on her lips. One that Carmilla wasn't going to forget. **

**_Oh she was going to remember to use the mistletoe more often. _**

**Carmilla dropped the mistletoe and put her hands around Laura and deepened their kiss. **

**_Carmilla loved Christmas. _**

**…**

**Laura shook her head at the recipe, ****_two _****dashes of spice? Whats a ****_dash? _****Wrinkling her nose at the pot Laura reminded that she defeated an evil vampire warlord. Her ****_mother-in-law._**

**Two strong arms wrapped around her middle and a head popped down onto her shoulder pressing a quick kiss on her neck, sending shivers down her back. **

**"****Hello Carm," Laura said feeling slightly embarrassed by how breathless she was. Carmilla coughed and Laura looked up noticing the Mistletoe. **

**Laura flipped around deciding that dinner would have to wait. **

**…**

**"****Carmilla! Can you just really quickly check this mole on my back because i'm scared that it changed colours that means that I can die-" **

**"****Cupcake your mole is still brown," Carmilla said wickedly, knowing that Laura's mole was pink. **

**"****WHAT!" Laura filled around and saw Carmilla holding up the mistletoe. Carmilla dropped it onto the floor and pressed her lips to her girlfriends. A warm heat erupted from the kiss, making Laura dizzy, leaning into Carmilla, whose hands were roaming Laura's back. Laura moaned into Carmilla's mouth. **

**_Carmilla _****loves ****_christmas. _**

****...****

**Curled on the couch, Laura was in no mood to get up for Carmilla's mistletoe. But she did, because nobody could really resist a kiss from Carmilla. **

****...****

**Laura closed the door to the bathroom and clicked off her phone and slipped it into her pocket. Carmilla stood in front of the door holding mistletoe. Laura jumped. **

**"****Why- what- Carm!" Laura sighed and leaned in for a short kiss. **

**…**

**"****I can't believe what you just pulled at Danny's house!" Laura said throwing her purse on the kitchen table, opening the fridge and drinking the first water bottle she could find. **

**"****What!" Carmilla said smiling knowing exactly what she did. **

**"****You made," Laura made unintelligent noises "height jokes all night! And then you said that the reason why her and Kirsch work out so well together is because ****_they both look down on their opponents,_****do you not see the problem there?" Laura spun around from the fridge and stared at her girlfriend holding up a mistletoe looking sheepish. **

**Laura laughed and chose to forgive Carmilla. **

****...****

**"****Perry how much is a dash?" Laura asked on the phone to her friend staring at the pot like it was her worst enemy. Carmilla came up from behind Laura and waved a mistletoe in her face. **

**"****Not right now Carm," Laura shooed and Carmilla pouted and sulked away. **

**Laura threw a spoon at her feet. **

**"****Dont make me feel bad!" **

**…**

**"****So Carmilla," Perry asked over coffee at Carmilla and Laura's apartment "doe she get Christmas dinner?" **

**"****No, Perry, she'll bring something over don't worry.' Laura was touched at how caring her friend was. **

**Opening the cupboard Laura screamed as a million mistletoes flew into her face. **

**…**

**"****Laura! I didn't mean to hit you in the eye!" **

**"****Whatever!" **

**"****Well, I did just give you three hundred mistletoes, you know what that means?" **

**"****What?" **

**"****Laura, it means you owe me three hundred kisses." **

******Laura groaned, even though she was angry she knew Carmilla would be getting those three hundred kisses sooner than Carmilla would be anticipating.**


	7. Carmilla Day 6:X-mas with the kids prt 1

h1 style="font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-align: center;"Day 6: Christmas With the Kids (Part 1)/h1  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura opened the envelope with her nimble fingers, ripping at the paper. It revealed a cute Christmas card with a snowy, winter on the front. Laura opened up the card, and she laid her eyes on a picture of Laf and Perry with their 4 year old daughter, Katy. Written on the back of the photo was, Merry Christmas from our family to yours!p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura smiled at the nice Christmas card, and the family picture it contained. Laf and Perry always had the best Christmas cards, normally holding a picture of their family. Laura thought Christmas pictures were such a great idea.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Carmilla! Dallen! Kristen! Come to the kitchen please!" Laura's voice boomed through the house.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Carmilla entered first, her eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed, making her look curious. Next, waddled in your 4 year old son, Dallen, and 2 year old daughter, Kristen. Everyone's face showed that they just wanted to get back tow hatchet were original doing.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Okay everybody," Laura started speaking very excitedly. Then she continued, "We're gonna take family Christmas pictures this year!"p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"***p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Squish together! Get closer, so everyone gets in the picture!" Laura orders the rest of the family.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Carmilla, Dallen, and Kristen groan and roll their eyes once again. They decide to co-operate, just so they could finally get a decent picture, and be done with this 'photo shoot,' as Laura calls it.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura clicked the button on top of the camera, starting the ten second countdown to take the picture. She ran next to Carmilla, draping her arm over Carmilla's shoulder. The bright flash and loud click signaling that the picture had been taken.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"***p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"After a week, the family pictures had finally been printed. Laura had picked them up from the shop on her way home from work, and couldn't wait to see how they turned out!p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura raced into the house, dropping her keys and purse onto the ground, since she was so eager to look at the pictures. She opened the package and pulled out the pile of photos. Laura finally glanced at the photos. They were perfect! Well… except for the fact that half her face was cut out of the picture…p 


	8. Carmilla Day7: Snowmen & Snowball fights

**Day seven: Do you wanna build a snowman?**

"Carm, do you wanna build a snowman?" Laura asked looking at her girlfriend with hopeful eyes.

"What?" Carmilla said looking up from her book "Its cold outside why would we go outside?"

"Because we can build a snowman," Laura got up from her office chair and relocated to Carmilla's bed and lay down beside her. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's tiny body and put her head in the crook of Laura's neck breathing in her.

"And would I want to do that when we can sit here and just talk,"

…

A few minutes of persuading later, Laura and Carmilla went outside their dorm and into the frigid air. Laura squealed and jumped into the snow and started making a snow angel.

"Carm!" Laura shouted motioning for Carmilla to join. Carmilla shook her head, there was no way she was going to lie in the snow. Not even for Laura.

Laura pouted.

_Okay, for Laura. _

Carmilla laid down beside her girlfriend squirming above the cold snow. But as Carmilla started making the snow angel, Laura stood up.

"Okay, lets get to business," Laura said in a surprisingly commanding voice. Carmilla was shocked that she was turning this into a mission of sorts. Laura grabbed a snowpile and started rolling it. Once it got too big she screamed for Carmilla to help her. Instead of helping her Carmilla took a pile of snow into her hands and placed it on Laura's neck. Laura let a blood curdling scream pass through her lips. When she spun around she looked murderous.

"Woah, buttercup, I was just -" Carmilla said but fell silent as Laura slammed a snowball into her face.

Carmilla was going to enjoy making Laura pay.


	9. Carmilla Day 8:X-mas with the kids prt 2

h1 style="font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-align: center;"Day 8: ChristmasWith the Kids (Part 2)/h1  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura was trying to catch the kids attention, but Dalen and Kristen didn't care to listen to their mother. Laura had had enough and her voice boomed throughout the house, "C'mon kids! We promised Laf and Perry we'd be at their house at 7 for their Christmas dinner and we're already late!"p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"The kids, and Carmilla's, eyes were now focused on Laura, knowing she was serious.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Okay mommy," Kristen, Laura and Carmilla's two year old daughter, muttered.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""But mommy! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna have to play with Jessica!" Dalen yelled. Dallen was only four years old, like Laf and Perry's daughter Jessica. They always fought with each other when Laura and Carmilla go to visit Laf and Perry, and decided to bring the kids.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura just rolled her eyes hoping that the kids would get along just for tonight.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"***p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"It had only been an hour that the families had been hanging out at Laf and Perry's house. Dalen and Jessica have already had three feuds, making Laura want to pul her hair out. They were at it again and it was about time Laura said something about it.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""What is up with you two kids?!" Laura questioned while walking into the living room, where the kids were. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes brows were furrowed. Her eyes intensified on the kids, showing she was angry.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Dalen and I went are standing under a mistletoe, but he won't kiss me!" Jessica said, clearly very upset.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Oh," was all Laura said.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura then crouched down and whispered into Dalen's ear, "Just do it, sweetie."p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""BUT MOM-"p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""I won't hesitate to return the x box I got you for Christmas," Laura argued with her son.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dalen finally gave in, and gave Jessica a small, fast, and cute peck on the lips. Then, he ran to the washroom complained that he needed to go disinfect his mouth.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Even still, Laura thought it was adorable.p 


	10. Carmilla Day 9: Snow Falls

**Day 9: Santa Falls**

Laura frowned at the tree topper lying on the floor. She picked it up feeling the cold metal in her hands and stood on her tip toes to place it on top of the tree. She was too short! Laura sighed. Then laura had an idea she would jump and then place the topper as she jumped.

The first time she tried no success, the topper fell into the tree.

The second time it didn't work, Laura didn't jump high enough.

The third time however, Laura jumped and grabbed the top of the tree knocking it down on top of her. Ornaments smashed everywhere, shards of glass ramming into Laura's skin. The last thing she remembers before she blacks out is Carmilla screaming "Laura!" in a rough shaky voice thickly veiled with panic.

…

"Hey buttercup," Carmilla said not a millisecond after Laura opened her eyes. Carmilla's eyes were red rimmed, like she had been crying. "I missed you," Carmilla squeezed Laura's hand and Laura hadn't realized she'd been holding it.

Laura finally looked around the room noticing the brightness of the white in the room. _Was she in the hospital?_

"Yeah, you are cupcake, you scared me," Carmilla said with a blush creeping up the side of her neck.

"Oh ! No ! I ruined Christmas, we're spending it in the hospital,"

"Please, I don't care if we spent Christmas in a trashcan, I just want to be with you," Carmilla replied tilting her head and smiling sheepishly at her girlfriend.

Laura patted the side of the bed motioning for Carmilla to lay down beside her. Carmilla got up out of the chair moved the blankets and wrapped her arms around Laura pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"I can't believe you got attacked by a Christmas tree,"


	11. Carmilla Day 10: Elf au

h1 style="font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-align: center;"Day 10: Mrs. Claus Her Favourite Elf/h1  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"AN: In this AU, Carmilla is not a vampire./p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura peeled her eyes opened only to reveal a bright light, blaring through her window at a great brightness. She blocked the light with her hand, dimming the brightness. Eventually, Laura adjusted her eyes to the brightness, though they still felt tired. She glanced at her digital clock on her nightstand and her eyes widen in shock, definitely feeling awake now.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""How is it 8:41? Wait! I forgot to set my alarm last night," Laura said to herself.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura leaped out of bed, basically ripping her pajamas off and throwing on her Mrs. Claus costume. She planned to put it on at work, but she couldn't waste time and make herself late on her first day working at the mall! Laura raced down the stairs, zoomed through the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar, and headed out the door.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"The world seemed so calm, unlike Laura at the moment, while the snowflakes gently fell from the sky and coating the ground with white fluff. Laura just hoped that the roads wouldn't be too slippery, forcing her to drive slowly and causing accidents, which leads to traffic.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura hoped into her car and put the key in the ignition, causing the engine to ignite. Laura pulled out of the driveway and sped her way to work.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"***p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura finally found a parking spot in the parking lot, sighing in relief. She rolled up her winter jacket to take a look at her gold watch.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Well, isn't that just great. I'm already 5 minutes late."p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"She opened to door, stepping into the already slushy snow. After closing the door she locked the car doors, and started speed walking to the mall entrance. Laura continued to look down at her boots as she walked, feeling embarassed walking around in a Mrs. Claus costume.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Once Laura entered the mall, a wave of warmth washed over entire body. She looked left, right, and forward, then deciding to start running straight ahead. She was running for several minutes, and she was just praying that she had ran in the right direction. Then, when she nearly lost all hope, she spotted a giant Christmas tree decorated with ornaments and twinkling Christmas lights.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Yes! Finally, I found it," Laura exclaimed.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"She sprinted for it, and as she became closer and closer she faintly heard someone saying, "Where is she? This isn't a very good impression for her first day on the job."p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Oh no. She must be talking about me. And she doesn't sound pleased at all. I'll probably get fired from the job before I even start.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura finally approach the lady, whom she was assuming is her boss. The lady's back was facing Laura, and Laura noticed that she had very nice, brown hair that cascades on her shoulder blades.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura gathered all her courage and managed to tap the lady's shoulder. She didn't seem to realize, as she just stood there in the same position with her weight on one foot. Laura then cleared her throat and the lady's turned around, whipping her hair.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"She's really pretty, Laura thought.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura's eyes travel down to the woman's name tag and she discovers that the very attractive woman's name is Carmilla.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""You late," Carmilla said bluntly.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Yes, I know. I understand it's my first day and that I should've-"p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""It's fine," Carmilla interrupted. "Just get straight to work."p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura was shocked, but she obliged.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"***p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura checked her watch while working. She only had fifteen more minutes until her 30 minute lunch begins. Suddenly I voice startled her. It was Carmilla.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""You can stop working now."p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""But there's still fifteen more minutes until my break starts," Laura said sounding slightly confused.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Carmilla just chuckled.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Your lucky your cute. I'm letting have a longer lunch and I let you off the hook for arriving late to work."p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura was surprised. Carmilla, who was also very attractive, called Laura cute. Laura started playing with her watch, a habit of hers when she was embarrassed or flattered, and a blush creeped onto her cheeks.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Carmilla winked at Laura and walked away, swaying her hips.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"I guess you could say that Carmilla is now Laura's favourite elf.p 


	12. Carmilla Day 11:It's Carmilla!

**Day 11: Is it a bird, a plane? No! Its Carmilla. **

Carmilla shifted through her purse looking for her keys. The door was always unlocked! Why now did it have to be locked? Carmilla groaned. She knew she should call Laura and get her to open the door but if she did Laura would see her Christmas present. Carmilla had an idea.

…

Reaching her floor after scaling the side of the building Carmilla punched a hole through the window to help her climb inside. After she crawled through the hole she heard keys jingling and Laura entering the apartment.

Laura raced inside, bear spray in hand, ready to destroy.

"Buttercup!" Camilla shouted raising her hands in surrender.

"Carm, you forgot your keys," Laura said handing them to her. "How did you-?"

"Shh… Laura, its okay. What matters is that i'm here,"

Carmilla kissed her girlfriend desperately trying to hide her christmas present behind her back. When they parted she could swear she heard Laura whisper, "yes a nutribullet, just what I wanted!,"


	13. Carmilla Day 12: Christmas Cheer

h1 style="font-family: calibri; font-size: 14px; line-height: 30px; text-align: center;"Day 12: Christmas Cheer/h1  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"*This story occurs 10 years after university*p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Laura opened the red envelope that was delivered to her family to reveal an invitation to Laf and Perry's Christmas party. A huge smile immediately grew on Laura's face. She was so excited now because she has only seen Laf, Perry, Danny, and Kirsch a few times over the ten years after university.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"This would be one of the best Christmas' yet!p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"***p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"On the drive to Laf and Perry's house, Laura and Carmilla's children continually asked, "Are we there yet?"p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Dalen. Kristen. I've told you guys a million times in the past 5 minutes that we're almost there.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"The 8 year old boy and 4 year old girl squealed, exciting to see Laf and Perry's and Danny and Kirsch children. It'd been a while Dalen and Kristen had saw them, so this was going to be quite the occasion.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Carmilla parked the car on the driveway of the house, and the whole family ran to the door, everyone wanting to be the person to ring the doorbell. After Dalen had pressed his finger on the doorbell and the sound echoed through the house, Laf, Perry, Danny, and Kirsch all ran to the door, along with their children.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"The door swung open and there stood Laf and Perry with their daughter, Jessica, and Danny and Kirsch with their son, Ryan.p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Everyone cheered, "Merry Christmas!"p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"***p  
>p style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"That Christmas evening hugs were shared, kisses were given, food was eaten, and many presents were opened. Although, the importance if it all was that they were all gathered together to have some Christmas cheer!p 


End file.
